Kagome and the School Play
by Sarah Barah
Summary: Please R&R! Thank you! Kagome is chosen to direct the school play and must find a good theme for it. Simple, right? Not when you have to go to the past and help save it from another evil demon, and deal with a ticked hanyou!


Heya everybody! I know you want me to finish my other story, but I just needed a break and this is an idea I came up with so I figured I'd put it up her and see what ya thought. I'm feeling a bit miserable too (cause I've got the flu), and I can't seem to think of what will happen next in my other story. I have some medication I'm taking, and that is helping some, but I still can't concentrate on the other story! Dumb writers block... -.-;;; *sigh* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, and read my other story too if you haven't! Also, please review! I really want to know what you think of this and my other story, and without reviews, I can't tell whether you like it or not, so review, review, REVIEW! lol ^^; Ok, now I'm just acting desperate. Alright, I'll stop. But you just read, k? And I'll try to get back to normal so I can start on the next chapter of my other story! Sayonara everyone! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha or its characters... but I can still dream, can't I? ^.~ 

******************************************************************************************

"Miss Higurashi?"

"...Oro?"

Kagome stared at her sensei, his gaze cast on her. 

"Miss Higurashi, you have been chosen to help with the school play. You will be the director."

"Nani?! B-But Mr-"

"No "buts", I will expect you to have a theme for the play by the 7th."

Kagome's dark orbs widened, "That's only a week though! How am I supposed to get a theme for the play by then?"

The sensei smiled, "That, Miss Higurashi, is your problem. Now, class-"

That was the last thing she heard for the rest of class. This was awful! Not only was she going to have to find a theme for the play and be the director, she would also have to deal with costumes and makeup, and... Inuyasha... How would she tell him that she couldn't come to the Fuedal era to help save the past, because she had to help with a school play? 

__

Oh gods, I need a break...

She sighed and got up to leave as the class started to file out of the classroom. Her only thought was that she would need a LOT of rest before she could do anything else. 

__

At least it's the end of the day and I can go home and rest. Good thing I told Inuyasha that I wouldn't be back until Saturday. 

****************

Inuyasha sat on his favorite tree branch, in his favorite tree, the God Tree. His mind was filled with thoughts of the one he always seemed to think of now, Kagome. Why was it that he felt so guilty about her now? He had never really thought of it before. She was always on his mind, and yet he didn't feel like he paid enough attention to her anymore. He wanted to be near her all the time, to feel her pure, untainted energy, surge through him, as it always did when she was around.. But he didn't know why he seemed to be avoiding her all of a sudden. 

__

Maybe I just am feeling sick or something..... I probably caught something when I went to the future the last time.....

He jumped down from the tree branch and walked to the Bone Eater's Well. He stared down into it. It seemed dark and empty. But he knew it wasn't, it held the passage to the future, and to Kagome. He smiled at the thought of her. Her raven black hair, her dark, bright eyes, her delicate, pink lips.... 

__

Gods, I've gotta stop thinking about her! She won't be back until Saturday.... wait.... when's 'Saturday' ....

He hesitated, thinking. Kagome had forgot to mention what a 'Saturday' was. 

__

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask Kagome.

A smirk formed on his lips as he thought this was a great excuse to go see Kagome. Then, he disappeared down into the dark, empty well.

*************************************************************************************************

Yes, I know, its short. But as I said before... I'm miserable, tired, and I have no clue why I'm doing this... maybe I'm just bored. I know I should be working on my other story, but as I said before, I have major writer's block. :( I hate it! Oy, but anyways..... I hope you'll read my other story as well, and review my work. Thank you very much, and God bless! ^_^ Sayonara! 

-Sarah Barah 


End file.
